A Touch of Love
by Sparkling Ashes
Summary: Hesitating to touch her, Harry reluctantly placed a comforting hand on her shaking shoulders. Questions suddenly fogged up his mind about the crying young lady in front of him but one question lingered when he cleared his mind. What or who made this girl broken at the very first place? [Harry Styles]
1. Prologue

If you are not comfortable with sexual assaults please skip this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

**Prologue**

Finding it hard to breath she took a sharp turn into another dark alleyway trying her best to outrun the person chasing after her. Her black, shoulder length, hair sticking against her neck as she tried to find a safe hiding place. Tears kept rolling down as she panicked her way into a dead end.

"Why are you running away from me?" A gruff man appeared behind her not even breathless.

Seeing her culprit slowly moving forward towards her, she then took a step back every time she saw his legs move. How did she even find herself on this position at the very first place? Tonight was just her typical Friday night. One minute ago she was laughing on what her best friend said then she found herself running away from the man who is in front of her.

"Please, just leave me alone." She pleaded, carelessly trying to wipe her tears away. She doesn't want to look weak in front of the drunken man but yet again her tears just won't stop. Breathe hitching with dread she felt the cold damp wall against her back.

Having an internal battle in her head she weighed her options carefully. She could look weak and plead the man to just leave her alone or she can make a run for it even though her limbs are crying out in a heated pain.

Acting on an impulse she dragged both of her feet for a run. Thinking she outsmarted the man she found herself being slammed against the dirt.

"Don't even try on running away from me again darling. Just a simple fuck would do with your brilliant body." He said by her ear, his hands already underneath her skirt.

New batch of tears swelled up in her eyes, letting it sink in someone would take her innocence away in such a disgusting manner. She helplessly tried to kick or punch him but he would always find his way back to her. "No! Please! Help! Someone help!" She screamed desperately, still fighting against the man's hold.

A cry left her lips as she felt the aftermath of a slap against her cheek. "Shut the hell up!" He warned, planting his lips on her neck.

"No please. Stop, don't do this!" She pleaded, pushing him away from her.

"No, I've been watching you angel and I craved for your body." He said, hitching up her shirt and touched her breast with his other hand, his hips locking her in place. Sobs came out of her mouth as she felt a finger rub her center.

A cry of pain echoed throughout the dark alleyway as the man slid two fingers inside of her untouched muscle. "Get it out! Get it out!" She cried, trying to push the man away from her.

"Just enjoy it angel." He said with a smirk.

After minutes of uncomfortable pain relief washed over when she felt him withdraw away from her but then as if she thought it was over it was just starting when she heard the buckle of a belt and the sound of a zipper. "No," the word came out repeatedly out of her mouth, shaking her head with every desperate please. Her innocence is supposed to be for someone special. Someone she truly loved and cared but then someone she doesn't even know would be taking it away from her.

Pushing the man away from her for the single time with all the strength she can muster, she tried to escape. She tried to stand up yet her knees gave in making her crawl away from him. She cried out and kicked as a hand pulled her back into place.

Hand locked up right above her head, knees against his flesh restraining her from kicking; she felt his hand roughly tug down her knickers resulting a loud sob from the assaulted girl beneath the man.

Numbing pain shot through her lower abdomen as he penetrated her. Letting out a tangled cry she tried to kick her way out for the last time yet like her early attempts she failed. The heat between her thighs wasn't pleasurable. She never felt this pain before in her life. It felt like she was ripped in halves and was fed to the wolves.

The man still moved on top of her, devouring her harder and harder making her cry out in pain over and over again. Then suddenly he stopped and collapsed right on top her. Breathing heavily she slowly slipped away from him and crawled two feet away from his limp body.

That is when she realize that there was a girl across of her, breathing heavily just like her. The girl with a metal pole looked up to her with terrified eyes. The _clink_ sound that came from the dropped pole rang through their ears on the dead silent night.

"D-did I kill him?"

* * *

I'll be uploading the very first chapter somewhere this week or next week.


	2. 1st Chapter

Dreams have two different meanings. Dreams can be defined as something you that you wanted very much to do, be, or have for a long time. The word dream can also mean a series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep.

Dreams are supposed to be sweet and pure. It would make you smile as you watched what you want to unfold in your mind. Dreams can be controlled to please whatever, whenever you want to see but most of the time dreams show you what you subconsciously want to have, to gain, you yearn for.

But for Faye Carr, a twenty-four year old University graduate, her dreams taunt her. She would rather choose to lie on her bed wide awake than sleep where her nightmares would haunt her. She would always find herself, at night, staring blankly at her pastel coloured wall inside her bed room. Her position would always be the same every single night until her eyes would deceive her to sleep. It would be here right at the centre of the comforts of her warm bed, knees tucked against her chest her chin resting on it as she start stare at her walls.

Her dreams wouldn't always be the same. When her taunting dreams started, she would always forget what it was about once she opened her eyes in the middle of the night. Her dreams can be so vivid she could think that it was so real, that she was awake and not asleep. She wasn't always afraid to close her eyes and let sleep take over but one dream made her want to stay awake just to avoid it dreaming of it or dreaming something worse than it.

* * *

_Black, everything was black in the room she was trapped in. Her tattered white dress that was once pure as snow was now tainted with her own blood or is it only her own? Her gaze stopped on the body at the far side of the dimmed room. Heart hammering against her rib, she crawled towards the curled up body that she just noticed was slightly shaking._

_Then the unthinkable happened as she felt herself step out of her own skin, watching everything unfold in front of her. As a gasp came out of her mouth, she found herself looking warily at the limp body on the floor and to her kneeling figure. A sudden relief washed over her as she realized the two figures in front of her haven't heard her. Will they ever be?_

_Taking a few steps forward towards the scene, she can't help but feel a bit disgusted on it. There she was shaking a stranger to wake up. It was clear that she was or still is desperate to see a single sign of life on the barely breathing man._

_She can't help but study the man who she was cradling on her lap. Peering over her own figure's shoulder,her gaze softened seeing how he was badly bruised. He looked worse than her. It seemed like he would rather choose to feel the pain for the girl._

_Although his curls are damp and a bit unruly she knew if they weren't kept from this room his curls would be bouncy and soft to touch. Parted pink busted lip, his right cheek a bit swollen from a hit of a fist, dark circles around his tightly shut eyes, she still find the man on her lap attractive._

_"__Wake up," she heard from the girl in front of her, after she moved to be on his side, said. It actually broke her inside hearing how desperate she sounded. Pleading for the man to open his eyes and tell her everything was alright even though it wasn't. Just a single twitch would be alright. She just needs a small twinge of hope from the man._

_Breath caught in her throat, she watched as the man, with curls; slowly flutter his eyes open, revealing the most breathtaking dark forest green eyes she had ever seen. A groan escaped her lips as he tried to sit up but miserably failed due to the pain shooting through his body. _

_"__No, just stay down it would hurt less," she said, her fingers running through his chocolate brown hair. _

_Tears suddenly swelled up to her eyes. Still gathered on her lap, she buried her face against his hard comforting chest, chocking on her sobs. "What have he done to you? Just look at you. All beaten and bruised. It's getting worse and worse as time passes by and we are stuck here!" _

_"__I'm fine," he croaked hoarsely, wincing in process. _

_ "__No you are not!" She cried, her face still buried against his chest. "This is my entire fault. If I just-_

_"__Baby don't say that-_

_But before he can even continue, bright light suddenly came into the dimmed room. All three heads snapped towards the doors direction she didn't even know existed. Both bodies became rigid seeing a figure by the door._

_A single footstep from the culprit rang on their ears. Seeing the way the curly man's arm tightened around her figure she then realize that the man in front of her was the reason why both of them seemed so badly beaten and bruised._

_He had a sick smirk on his face making her shudder. _

_"__You'll be the death of him princess." _

* * *

She can't tell anyone about them. She can't just blurt it all out and tell anyone who knew her. She just can't tell them and be judged. She could always hear what their reactions would be. Their voice with words she doesn't want to hear. They would never understand. They would never understand how her dreams get her every single time. They don't know she dreams about being beaten to dust. They don't know there would always be a person getting hurt because of her. People in her dreams get hurt because of her.

She doesn't want to tell anyone just because she is scared that one day that someone would get hurt because of her, because of what she knows.

Every time she planned on telling someone, voices would always clog up her mind making her back down.

_It's just a dream._

_It isn't real._

_It doesn't mean anything._

_You are pathetic if you would let a dream get you. _

They wouldn't understand. They never will understand. No one understands her and no one will ever be.

It's better to keep it all for her own. They wouldn't judge her. They wouldn't be bothering her with their words.

* * *

He is still living his dream at the age of twenty-four. He is still on every teenage magazine around the world with his band mates. He is still singing on a stage full of light for thousands of teenage girls. He has everything he could ask for. He has the greatest job anyone can dream off. He has the fame everyone craved for. He has the money to buy everything he wants to have. He has four brothers to keep him grounded. He has the most supporting family he could ever ask for. Yet he doesn't feel complete. Something is missing and he doesn't even know what it is.

He fulfilled his dream. He _is _living his dream yet he yearns for something he himself doesn't know of. Everything can revolve around him if he wants to. With a snap of his fingers he can get anything or anyone.

If what he yearn is love from an opposite sex, then they can all suck it. He doesn't need someone who would constantly ask how he is, if he is feeling alright, if he ate his breakfast, lunch, or dinner, if he is free on a certain night, ask what's on his mind. He doesn't want someone questioning his every move he takes or why he even bother to breathe who isn't related to him.

Maybe one day he will settle down with the love of his life. Why would he be looking for love at the age of twenty-four? He is still young. He can get any girl who is willing for him without attachments. He doesn't want to be guilty for something he had done. He still wants to feel free and do anything what he wants without a constant lady by his side.

But most of all, he doesn't want to leave his lady when he is needed to leave the country. He doesn't want to be away when she needs him.

"Do you have any idea what is this all about, though?" Zayn asked Liam, adjusting his jacket as they walk into a conference room.

"I think it's about the contract. What do you think Harry?" The Wolverhampton boy turned to face him as Harry closed the door behind him.

"I don't even have the slightest idea, Liam." He answered, settling down on one of the cushioned chairs that surrounded the table.

Eight years ago, Harry wouldn't be seeing himself inside the conference room they are in. Eight years ago if he wasn't even part of the X Factor he would be a business man of some sort today. Eight years ago, he had only one goal in his mind and it was to win The X Factor.

Even though they were just placed on third, Harry wouldn't even ask to change everything. He is contented on what he achieved on his young age.

And of course he knows why they were inside a conference room. Everybody know what would happen when four men wearing suites would step inside the room and _talk_ to them. He knows what the issue was about why they were summoned. He knows that the others know the reason why they aren't preparing for their show later tonight.

He could slowly feel the tension in the room as they waited.

At some point of someone's life, they would hate waiting. Waiting means you need to stop your urges to jump into things that would always result as an impulse of some sort. Waiting would make you tense, jumpy, agitated even. Harry doesn't really hate the term waiting but right now, knowing what might be the reason, he hates the word. He hated everything that is related to the word. He wasn't really an impatient kind of a man but as the clock tick away, he slowly became one and he doesn't even like it.

His string of thoughts were abruptly cut when he heard the door opening, letting everyone know that the meeting was about to start.

The other members of One Direction had taken their sits as the door closed to have their privacy. Reluctantly straightening up, Harry's gaze slowly went up to the man who was sitting at the most posh looking chair inside the room.

There he saw was the one who made his dreams come true and might end it with just a single word. There he was clad with the finest dress shirt, pants and blazer all though out Britain. Simon Cowell is ready to discuss things Harry Styles already knew or guessed about.


	3. 2nd Chapter

**Chapter NOT Edited. **

* * *

Some things never last. It will leave you one day when you thought you'll have it forever. It would always be a cycle. It is part of life itself. It would always go back from the start with different changes. The things that happened in your life change anyone; it can change you for the better or for the worse. And when it is time for them to leave or to let go, you carry on this changes or sometimes you decide to slowly change to be even better than before.

Letting go isn't always easy. As a child, letting go a small thing from your childhood would be hard. It may be a blanket, a pillow, a piece of clothing or even stuff animals but for a child it is hard. Especially when the thing that their parents ask for had been there since the day they first opened their eyes. Letting go for someone you deeply care about and love would be the hardest one. You would say you can't do it, that you have to hold on for they are too important in your life. But everyone knows that somehow you have to learn to let go. You have to let go and let them rest in eternal peace. You have to let them go if they choose someone else. Letting someone or something go would never be easy especially if you aren't ready or prepared but when you did let go, you will realise that it was all for the better.

But for Harry, he already saw it coming. He knew One Direction would never last. He knew he can't have just a singing career all his life. Of course they have other plans than living their dream. He knew that there would be a time when he has to let One Direction go.

One Direction brought him to a life where your every move will be questioned. One Direction brought him to a life that is surrounded with the opposite sex. Without One Direction, at the age of sixteen or seventeen he might still be a virgin. But most of all, One Direction gave him four brothers where he can rely on and One Direction gave him memorable memories not only with the boys but also with the girls they have grown to love and made it all happen.

He thought that letting the band go would be easy. He thought that when their contract ends he can go back to his normal life but he isn't. His life, because of One Direction, isn't normal anymore. He knows even though they are not in a band anymore, cameras would still follow him if he is seen in public. He isn't ready for all of that after all. He isn't ready to stop travelling and sing at different arenas every night. He isn't ready to make the screams cease. He isn't ready to let One Direction go but he needs to.

They all have a plan when this day comes. One Direction might end but their friendship will always last. Liam and Louis would invest into business that both of them would be sharing. Zayn would go back to the University where he would try and study Arts. Niall would become a song writer for blooming artists and Harry had the opportunity to become a music producer. And maybe _just_ maybe, these five boys would make their own record label.

"It had been an amazing eight years working with you lads," Simon said with a small smile. "If you boys need anything, I mean _anything_ don't hesitate, alright?" He added before standing up. "I think this meeting if over. "

When he left with his associates, all five boys sighed and stared at anything they can find. Two months to go and there would be One Direction no more. Simon already told them that he would be telling the media about the end of One Direction. No they didn't break up due to the fact that they are _'_fighting'. One Direction ended because these five boys need a life beyond One Direction.

"This is it, huh?" For the first time Niall spoke up, looking up to his best friends for eight years.

"This is it." Louis confirmed with a sigh before standing up. "Come on, lads. We still have a concert to attend to."

Once everyone was out of the door, Harry bit his lip looking around. This was it. Two more months and then he'll be back here to have their very last meeting with their management. A shaky breathe came out from the youngest member before he walked towards the lift's direction.

* * *

Being alone can have its advantages and disadvantages. When you are alone you can have your own sanctuary. You can have the privacy you need. When you are alone you can learn to be independent. You could learn to survive what life would bring you without anyone else's knowledge. You would learn to protect yourself, to take care of yourself. But then being alone means there would be times where all want to do is scream and hope someone would hear when in truth, no one will ever hear you suffer when you are alone. No one would be there to pick you back up. No one would be there just to be with you when you know you are suffering enough. No one will be there when you will be drowning with your own problems and sorrows. No one would simply be there when you are alone, especially if you push them away.

Pushing the people who wants to be in your life had been the definition of Faye. The reasons would always be the same. She would push them to protect them from her lies, from her insecurities, from her. The walls that she built had been standing strong and unbreakable for years. Pushing people away would always be easy. She would never stop pushing that certain person away until they give up. And they always give up on her. She pushes people away not just to protect the people who surround her but to protect herself from getting hurt any further. She wants to protect herself from the people who would just leave her.

She is alone, suffering in silence, because she pushes the people who try to break her walls. And through the years, those people would always fail to crumble down her walls and let her out of her miserable shell. Sometimes, she thinks it would be better to be alone and suffering. She could drown and no one will ever know. No one will know the pain. And she wants it to stay that way.

For weeks she had been hiding herself inside her flat. She wouldn't even dare to look out of her window. There would be no chance her skin would be on contact with the gentle heat from the rays of the sun. The comfortable silence was slowly cutting her ears out, the silence that surround her slowly becoming deafening to her ears.

The sun literally hurt her eyes. The rays momentarily blinded her once she stepped a foot out from her flat complex. Inhaling the fresh London breeze to relax her nerves was no use. Even the distant sounds of cars and civilization can't relax her like it used to. She feels like she was being judged by strangers with every step she take down the busy streets.

Half way through her destination, Faye stopped and looked around. There she was in a middle of a busy London street after weeks of being confined inside her home. Biting her lower lip she looked down to her shoes and sighed. Maybe going out was a bad idea. Wait, no. She needs this.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette started to walk towards a small cafe. Ignoring her heightened insecurities about people looking at her and slowly judging her, she grasps the door knob of the cafe's door with a shaky hand and pushed it open to let the smell of baked goods and caffeine hit her nostrils. Visibly relaxing a bit, she then slowly walked towards the far side of the cafe.

Trying her hardest not to turn around and run away from the place, she forced herself to walk and stop right in front of the table.

Biting her lower lip, Faye looked up to face the person sitting across of her. Brown instantly locked with blue.

"I thought you will never come."


End file.
